Enquanto o amor não vem
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário, que dedica maior parte do seu tempo ao trabalho. Depois de várias decepções amorosas, fechase a novas relações, alegando que um dia, seu amor verdadeiro aparecerá... Enquanto o amor nã
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Titulo: Enquanto o amor não vem...

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Resumo: Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário, que dedica maior parte do seu tempo ao trabalho. Depois de várias decepções amorosas, fecha-se a novas relações, alegando que um dia, seu amor verdadeiro aparecerá... Enquanto o amor não vem, ela passará momentos singulares com seu melhor amigo, Harry... Será que o amor ainda não chegou, ou Hermione apenas não viu?

N/A inicial: Nossa... Tow precisando melhorar meus resumos, ehehehehh... Bom, shortfic aí pra vcs, espero que curtam! Bjus! Pink!

Acordou cedo, como fazia todas as manhãs. Levantou e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho, se não gostava de se atrasar, naquele dia então a pontualidade era vital. Recebera um comunicado no dia anterior de seu chefe, algo relacionado ao bom desempenho dela no trabalho. Estava eufórica, há quase dois anos trabalhando como jornalista no Profeta Diário, já publicara diversas matérias que renderam elogios e fama pela fidelidade com que retratava os fatos, não fazia sensacionalismo, era direta e sucinta, informava sem apelar, e aquilo estava destacando-a.

Quando deixou o banheiro, escolheu com cuidado a roupa que usaria. Depois de vestida, maquiou-se, mas sem exageros. Prendeu os cabelos num coque alto, o que a deixava mais séria, porém não tirava sua beleza. Sorriu, estava pronta... Agora era só ir para o jornal e ver o que esperava por ela. Deixou o quarto, e caminhou até a cozinha, vinha distraída e não percebera que alguém acabara de entrar. Tomou um susto ao vê-lo.

- Por Merlim, Harry! - ela levou a mão ao coração - Quer me matar de susto?

- Desculpe - ele falou sorrindo - Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo!

- São sete e meia da manhã, Harry. Não sou eu quem dorme até meio-dia - Hermione disse em tom reprovador. Dividia um apartamento com o amigo desde que se formaram em Hogwarts, há quatro anos atrás. Durante esses anos, já passara por várias coisas ao lado dele, inclusive ajudara na batalha contra Voldemort, o qual fora derrota há dois anos.

- Não durmo até meio-dia! - ele protestou - Só de vez quando!

- Imagino que hoje seja um desses dias - Hermione falou - Você chegou agora?

- Ah, sim! - ele deu um sorriso bobo - Estava com a Sam.

- Sam? Quem é Sam?

- Minha namorada - ele respondeu.

-Namorada? Mas e a Sara? - perguntou Hermione.

- Terminamos ontem!

- Ontem? E você já está com outra? Nossa! Dessa vez você bateu o recorde! - ela foi em direção a cozinha, Harry a seguiu.

- Engraçadinha!

- Harry, você deveria parar com isso! - ela advertiu. Já conhecia aquele jeito do amigo, sempre trocando de namorada como se trocasse de roupa... Ele quase nunca ficava com alguém por mais de uma semana.

- Hermione, eu só estou tentando encontrar a mulher certa pra mim.

- E como você vai saber quem é a mulher certa pra você, se você a dispensa antes mesmo de conhecê-la? - Hermione questionou.

- O tempo que passo com elas é suficiente para conhecê-las e insuficiente para desenvolver algum sentimento do qual eu possa me arrepender depois - ele explicou.

- Não se conhece uma pessoa em uma semana, Harry - Hermione o encarou - Precisa conviver com ela, precisa aprender a lidar com seus defeitos, valorizar suas qualidades... É necessário tempo para isso...

- Pelo menos eu tento, Hermione! - ele disse - Não evito cada pretendente que se interessa por mim! - ela definitivamente não esperava aquilo... - Desculpe, eu...

- Não tem problema - Hermione forçou um sorriso.

- Eu não queria trazer más lembranças - ele se aproximou e a abraçou - Desculpe.

- Ainda não estou preparada, Harry - ela correspondeu o abraço.

- Eu sei.

- Mas eu acredito que um dia eu poderei amar de novo - ele tocou seu rosto com carinho.

- Claro que poderá, e dessa vez eu deixarei bem claro a essa pessoa sortuda, que se magoar minha amiga conhecerá a fúria de Harry Potter! - ela sorriu.

- Hum... - ela olhou para o relógio - Enquanto o amor não vem é melhor eu me apressar, não posso me atrasar!

- Você também deveria se divertir.

- O quê?

- Enquanto o amor não vem... - ela sorriu.

- Eu posso pensar nessa possibilidade - Hermione disse enquanto colocava um pouco de suco num copo.

- Progresso! Ela vai pensar na possibilidade! - ele brincou - Espero estar incluído nesses momentos de diversão.

- Pode deixar - ela piscou. Terminou de tomar o suco, levou o copo até a pia.

- Deixe que eu lavo depois.

- Eu posso lavar agora! - ela já ia abrir a torneira, quando Harry a abraçou por trás e segurou suas mãos.

- Srta. Teimosia, se não for agora se atrasará! - ela olhou para o relógio - Sem falar que está linda e impecável, não quero que corra o risco de se molhar e depois enlouquecer dizendo que não vai chegar a tempo.

- Acho que você me conhece demais - ela se virou, seu corpo ainda bem próximo ao dele.

- São mais de dez anos de convivência, Hermione - eles sorriram. Só naquele momento perceberam a proximidade, ela encostou-se à pia, enquanto sentia seu coração disparar, Harry não desviava o olhar um só momento. Sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto, Hermione o viu se aproximar aos poucos, aqueles segundos mais parecendo uma eternidade... Estavam quase se beijando, quando o relógio da cozinha avisou ser oito horas.

- Essa não! Vou chegar atrasada - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, ainda não recuperada do que quase acontecera instantes atrás - Harry...

- Não se preocupe! - ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também. Torcia para que não ficasse um clima chato entre eles. Era seu melhor amigo, e Hermione valorizava muito a amizade que tinham.

- Até depois! - ela disse antes de desaparatar. Harry ficou ali, ainda com o coração acelerado e os pensamentos a todo vapor... "Eu quase beijei a Hermione!".

Ela caminhou apressadamente pelos os corredores da redação. "Droga! Que belo dia para eu me atrasar!", pensou Hermione enquanto se dirigia para a sala do chefe. Bateu na porta, quando ouviu a permissão, entrou. Charles White, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, rosto redondo e nariz cumprido, estava sentado com alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Sorriu ao vê-la.

- Perdoe-me o atraso, senhor - Hermione desculpou-se.

- Não se preocupe, minha jovem! Sente-se, por favor - Charles apontou para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa - Senhorita Granger, chamei-a aqui hoje não só porque estou satisfeito com seu trabalho, como também porque acredito que podes crescer ainda mais no nosso jornal. Vejo sua dedicação em cada matéria entregue, se todos meus funcionários fossem como a senhorita certamente o Profeta seria novamente o jornal mais lido em Londres - há alguns anos a popularidade do Profeta Diário havia caído, um novo jornal tomara o seu lugar.

- Acredito, senhor, que ainda é possível fazer o Profeta Diário o jornal mais lido, como era no passado - Hermione se pronunciou, fazendo o homem sorrir ainda mais.

- Isso, minha jovem! Falou como uma editora-chefe falaria! - disse o homem - Senhorita Granger, ofereço o cargo de editora-chefe do nosso jornal!

- Eu não sei se sou digna do cargo, senhor White! - Hermione estava pasma... Imaginou alguma promoção quando recebeu o chamado do chefe, mas jamais aquele cargo. Como editora-chefe poderia avaliar cada matéria que o jornal publicaria, sem falar que poderia continuar a escrever.

- Não vejo pessoa mais digna que a senhorita! Com sua capacidade de observação e inteligência, tenho certeza que selecionaria melhor as matérias e não deixaria que nosso jornal publicasse o que vem publicando hoje - o homem disse com desgosto - Com você no comando, indicando as fontes e o que deve ser investigado, nossos jornalistas encontrariam matérias como as que a senhorita publica. Eu ficaria muito satisfeito se aceitasse o cargo!

- Eu aceito, com o maior prazer, senhor! Pode ter certeza que tentarei fazer do Profeta o melhor novamente! - ela disse, fazendo Charles sorrir.

- Eu confio na senhorita! - ele estendeu a mão - Seja bem-vinda ao seu novo cargo, pedirei para ajeitarem suas coisas na sua nova sala no terceiro andar.

- Obrigada, senhor White! - Hermione sorriu. Deixou a sala logo depois, mal se continha em si de felicidade. Editora-chefe do Profeta Diário, em apenas dois anos de trabalho... Fora recebida com festividade pelos colegas no andar de baixo, a mudança estaria concluída à tarde. Passou o resto do dia organizando seus pensamentos, ela faria algo para levantar aquele jornal...

Chegou mais tarde que o normal naquele dia, estava exausta. Abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente, será que ele estava em casa? Harry trabalhava como auror no Ministério, mas geralmente chegava no mesmo horário que Hermione. Ouviu alguns barulhos vindos do quarto, caminhou animada até lá, Harry precisava saber daquela notícia... "Poderíamos sair para comemorar! Nos divertir como ele tanto queria! Tenho certeza que vai ficar boquiaberto quando eu...", sua mente ficou vazia ao entrar no quarto de Harry, a porta estava aberta, ele estava em pé, aos beijos com uma mulher. Hermione ficou sem fala.

- Mione! - Harry se soltou da mulher. Ela era loira, muito bonita, sua pele ficou rosada ao notar a presença da outra.

- De-desculpe - Hermione gaguejou.

- Tudo bem - Hary segurou a mão da mulher - Esta é a Sam!

- Olá! - Sam estendeu a mão, Hermione aceitou o cumprimento.

- Eu sou a Hermione, Harry e eu dividimos o apartamento - Hermione falou.

- Sam e eu passamos aqui, porque eu precisava trocar de roupa - Harry explicou - Ela passou lá no Ministério, vamos jantar fora.

- Vão sair? - perguntou Hermione ainda meio perturbada com a presença daquela mulher. "O que é isso Hermione? Harry já trouxe tantas namoradas pra cá? Bom... Nunca depois de quase me beijar! Aquilo foi um acidente, só isso!", dizia em pensamento.

- Sim, vamos a algum restaurante, e depois... - Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sam.

- Entendi, entendi - Hermione não queria que ele completasse a frase - Vejo você amanhã, então!

- OK - Harry sorriu - Você ia falar alguma coisa?

- Não, só queria saber se já tinha chegado - mentiu. Não queria falar de sua promoção e que pensara em comemorar com ele... Seria horrível ouvi-lo dizer: "Sinto muito Hermione, mas marquei com a Sam!".

- Boa noite, Mione! - ele foi até ela e beijou-lhe na face. Sam pareceu não gostar daquilo.

- Boa noite! - a loira falou meio contrariada, a verdade é que já não gostara nem um pouco de saber que seu novo namorado dividia um apartamento com uma mulher, saber também que se tratavam daquela maneira a deixou ainda mais enciumada. 

Depois que os dois saíram, Hermione deu um suspiro. Estava cansada, mas se Harry a convidasse para sair naquela noite iria sem reclamar... "Ele já te convidou tantas vezes, hoje que ele não convidou você quer! Quem te endente, Hermione", disse baixinho, soltando um muxoxo em seguida. Caminhou até seu quarto, tirou os sapatos e deixou seu corpo cair na cama. Por que estava tão chateada com aquela nova namorada de Harry? Por que seu coração ainda batia mais rápido ao lembrar do quase beijo? Virou-se na cama, era absurdo ficar pensando naquilo, Harry era seu amigo, apenas amigo!

- Você está precisando arranjar alguém - disse abraçando o travesseiro. Mas era difícil entregar-se a outro homem depois da desilusão que teve com Vitor Krum. Deu um longo suspiro... - Nem todos são iguais a ele! - rolou na cama novamente - Você pode achar um amor se quiser, mas não se ficar aqui nessa cama! - ela levantou - Harry está certo, se evitar cada pretende nunca encontrarei alguém! Ficarei alerta a todos a minha volta, enquanto o amor não vem; porque quando ele chegar... Estarei pronta para me entregar novamente! - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - Só espero não me machucar mais uma vez!

Hermione foi tomar um banho, sentir a água quente em seu corpo a fez relaxar e tirar parte de seu cansaço. Quando terminou, voltou para o quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa, mas ela não estava procurando a camisola... Vestiria uma roupa legal, colocaria uma maquiagem e ajeitaria os cabelos... "Aí então você lembra que não tem para onde ir!", pensou. Não, ela não desistira assim tão fácil! Tratou de fazer o que planejara, arrumar-se, depois pensaria em aonde iria... Quando ficou pronta, sorriu ao ver seu reflexo, "Estou tão bonita quanto aquela loira oxigenada!", deu uma risadinha, sem pensar no por que se tornara tão hostil àquela namorada de Harry.

Deixou o quarto, caminhando calmamente até sala, agora ela pensava em "aonde" iria arrumada daquele jeito. Decidiu que não iria a nenhum lugar especifico, havia uma praça perto do apartamento, e estava uma noite tão linda... Por que não sair para dar uma volta? Saiu do apartamento, fechou a porta e desceu. O lugar onde moravam era privilegiado por permitir uma boa visão do céu, coisa que no centro de Londres era quase impossível com tantos prédios e luzes.

Seguiu rumo à praça, um vento agradável balançava seus cabelos que estavam soltos e seu vestido simples, porém bonito. Já fizera vários piqueniques ali com Harry, sorriu ao lembrar do amigo. Havia vários bancos, alguns ocupados com casais, outros vazios. Hermione sentou num que estava vazio, no banco ao lado, um homem a viu chegar e sentar. Ele sorriu, levantando-se e depois foi até ela.

- Boa noite, Hermione! - uma voz grave a tirou de seus devaneios, ela encarou aquele homem alto, cabelos com cachos castanhos, que parecia um anjo.

- Boa noite, Robert - ela sorriu, Robert trabalhava com Hermione, era um dos poucos jornalistas que ela admirava no jornal. Ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Não me diga que está comemorando sua promoção aqui, sozinha - ele falou de maneira serena e gentil.

- Não tive escolha - ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não teve ou não quis?

- Você mora por perto? - tentou mudar de assunto, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Sim, moro a três quarteirões daqui - ele respondeu.

- Nunca tinha te visto por aqui!

- Você não sai muito, Hermione - ela corou um pouco - Por isso acho que estou certo quando digo que está aqui sozinha por escolha própria.

- Meu melhor amigo saiu com a namorada, pensei em comemorar com ele, mas...

- Só seu amigo mesmo?

- Sim, claro que sim! É o Harry! - ele sorriu do jeito desconsertado dela.

- Já que o Harry não pode comemorar com você, será que eu poderia? - Robert perguntou. Hermione o olhou por alguns instantes, recusaria como sempre, se não tivesse repensado suas atitudes.

- Não vejo mal algum nisso - ela respondeu. Robert ficou de pé e estendeu a mão.

- Então vamos comemorar sua promoção como você merece! - por fim piscou e deu um sorriso maroto pra ela.

Mal podia acreditar que estava voltando pra casa àquela hora... Uma da manhã! Sorriu ao abrir a porta, fechando-a em seguida. Robert a levara para um restaurante, depois foram para uma boate. Dançara quase a noite toda, seus pés estavam inchados e doloridos. Contudo, tinha que admitir que fora uma noite maravilhosa... "Não posso perder meus dias fugindo como uma criminosa. Não desperdiçarei minha vida por causa dele", disse a si mesmo. A sala estava escura, então acendeu a luz quando se afastou da porta.

- Meu Deus, Harry! - deu um pulo ao vê-lo sentado no sofá - Quer me matar do coração mesmo, não é? - perguntou sorrindo, mas o amigo não retribuiu.

- Onde estava? - perguntou ele seriamente, Hermione tirou as sandálias e caminhou até ele.

- O que houve?

- Onde você estava, Hermione? - Harry parecia furioso.

- Dei uma saída, acabei encontrando um amigo de trabalho e...

- Deu uma saída? Hermione, você sabe que horas são?

- Harry, você não é o meu pai! - ela o lembrou.

- Mas sou seu amigo, e divido esse apartamento com você! Como quer que eu reaja depois de chegar em casa e não encontrar você? - ele levantou e ficou em frente a ela.

- Não sabia que você voltaria tão cedo! Alias, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Samantha teve um ataque de ciúmes quando comecei a falar algumas coisas... Eu me irritei, ela se irritou... Brigamos! - ele disse.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu - Hermione o encarou - Você está bem?

- Estou, não se preocupe! - ele sorriu - Ei, não fuja do assunto! Estávamos falando de você!

- Harry, eu fui promovida no trabalho, só sai pra comemorar!

- Você foi promovida? E por que não me contou?

- Ia contar, mas você estava com sua namorada, então adiei o assunto. Contaria pela manhã - ela explicou.

- Queria ter comemorado com você - ele comentou.

- Podemos comemorar de novo amanhã, o que acha? - Hermione sugeriu, fazendo-o sorrir - Por que não vai me buscar no jornal às doze?

- OK, eu aceito! - Harry disse - Mione?

- Hum?

- Com quem você estava? - perguntou ele.

- Robert, meu colega de trabalho. Encontrei-o na praça, ele me levou para jantar, depois fomos a uma boate.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada demais, eu só resolvi seguir seu conselho! Não vou deixar a vida passar diante dos meus olhos enquanto o amor da minha vida não aparece, dessa maneira, se ele não aparecer, ao menos terei curtido a minha juventude - ela respondeu.

- Fico feliz por isso - ele tocou seu rosto - Mas maravilhosa do jeito que és logo seu amor vai aparecer.

- O seu amor também, Harry - ela sorriu - Quem sabe a Sam?

- Não sei, ela é muito ciumenta - Harry comentou.

- Qualquer mulher seria ciumenta se namorasse você, Harry! - ela corou um pouco depois que disse isso, ele apenas sorriu.

- Nunca mais me deixe preocupado dessa maneira, ok? - pediu ele - Deixe um bilhete da próxima vez, mesmo se eu tiver viajando... Eu posso voltar pra casa e não te encontrar...

- Pode deixar, senhor Potter! - ela piscou - Agora eu preciso dormir, ou amanhã não acordo!

- Boa noite - ele disse.

- Boa noite, Harry - ela se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe a face...

N/A: Hum... ¬¬ Lá vem Pink de novo, neh! hehehehehe... Tava lendo um livro, aó nele tinha um folheto com nomes de outros livros... "Enquanto o amor não vem" era o nome de um deles, achei tão legal.. Nunca li o livro, não sei como ele é e minha fic não é baseada nele... Só tem o mesmo nome... Eu naum tenho muita certeza de como será o final da fic ainda, nem sei se ela ta muito boa... Qualquer coisa, é só falar que eu excluo:D M!AAA... Mais uma aqui, espero que goste... Final feliz, eu garanto:D hehehehhehehe... Brigada por já ter vindo aqui... Jane Malfoy, tb espero que vc goste... Pode deixar que hj mesmo, pela noite passo lá na tua fic, oks:D Brigada a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

Ser editora-chefa não era nada fácil. Chegavam diversas matérias para ser analisadas e Hermione praticamente não aprovava nenhuma. "Mas como podem querer divulgar isso?", questionava-se. Estava na sua nova sala, rodeada de pergaminhos e fotografias, precisava dar um jeito na equipe de jornalistas. Ouviu alguém bater na porta, pediu que entrasse.

- Bom dia! – era Robert, Hermione sorriu.

- Bom dia – ela respondeu.

- Trouxe a matéria que me pediu sobre o julgamento de Tomas Logan – ele se aproximou da mesa de Hermione e entregou alguns papéis.

- Ah, por favor, que seja uma boa matéria – ela pediu fazendo-o sorrir.

- Confesso que já fiz melhores, mas esta até que não está tão ruim.

- Foi você quem fez? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, eu fui o escolhido para acompanhar o julgamento – ele respondeu.

- Graças a Merlim! – ela começou a olhar as folhas em sua mão – Hum... Vou ler com mais calma, mas parece que finalmente temos uma notícia para a primeira página!

- E então, sobreviveu?

- Como?

- Sobreviveu a noite de ontem? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Ah sim... Foi uma noite maravilhosa, Robert! Mas se tivéssemos demorado mais não acordaria hoje a tempo – ela comentou.

- Eu duvido que você se atrasasse.

- Realmente agradeço por ter comemorado comigo – Hermione disse.

- Não precisa agradecer, Hermione. Para mim foi uma noite perfeita, digna de "bis" – ela sorriu.

- Não seria má idéia – ela falou.

- Verdade? – ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Sim, quem sabe não saímos outro dia novamente – Hermione disse.

- Vou cobrar – Robert avisou – Quem sabe no fim de semana?

- Hum... Pode ser – ela corou um pouco. Robert e ela sempre se falaram no trabalho, será que ele estava interessado nela? Perguntou-se mentalmente – Sábado?

- Sábado não dá, vou trabalhar. Sabe a festa anual do Ministério de Magia? – ele questionou.

- Sei sim – Hermione sabia por que Harry sempre ia a essa festa. Ele até a convidara algumas vezes, mas ela nunca quis ir.

- O senhor White pediu que eu fosse com a Brenda Austin, para fazer a cobertura da festa para noticiar no Profeta – ele explicou – Fazer entrevistas, tirar algumas fotos... Mas e domingo? Poderíamos almoçar juntos!

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu – Domingo, então.

- Qual o número de seu apartamento?

- É o 206 – Hermione disse.

- Estarei no 206, domingo às doze horas, ok? – perguntou ele.

- Certo – ele sorriu.

- Nos vemos, então – Robert se aproximou da porta – Até mais, Hermione.

- Até mais – ele deu um sorriso maroto, depois saiu. Hermione corou enquanto levava a mão à boca. "Eu vou ter um encontro!", disse baixinho...

Fora uma longa e cansativa manhã. Usou mesmo a matéria feita por Robert, estava realmente boa e digna de primeira página. Teve que se contentar com notícias não muito boas, mas já providenciara uma reunião com todos os jornalistas do Profeta Diário. Se dependesse dela, o jornal voltaria a ser bom como antes. Olhou para o relógio, doze horas; Harry chegaria a qualquer momento.

- Entra – ela falou depois que alguém bateu na porta. Era Harry.

- Uau, sala nova e bem maior que a outra – Harry se aproximou, Hermione já estava de pé e com a bolsa nas mãos – Meus parabéns, Srta. Granger! – ele a abraçou. 

- Obrigada, Harry – Hermione sorriu.

- São pra você – entregou um ramalhete com rosas brancas.

- Ah, obrigada, Harry! São lindas – ela pegou as flores – Vou transfigurar esse copo num jarro para elas.

- Enfeitiçadas para permanecerem vivas e com perfume por duas semanas – Harry disse enquanto a via transformar o copo de água num lindo jarro. Depois, colocou as rosas brancas.

- Eu adorei.

- Podemos ir agora? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro – eles deixaram o jornal. De acordo com Harry, almoçariam num restaurante trouxa que havia ali perto.

- Espero que goste daqui – disse ele já no restaurante.

- Parece um lugar agradável – olhou em volta, algumas mesas ocupadas. O garçom os guiou para a mesa deles – O que foi?

- O que foi o quê? – questionou Harry.

- Você está com um olhar estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa? 

- Você não sabe o que a Sam acabou de sugerir! – a calma dele parecia ter desaparecido.

- O quê?

- Que eu me mude! Mal começamos a namorar e ela quer mandar em minha vida! – ele agora parecia furioso.

- Mas por que ela quer que se mude? Não me diga que ela já quer morar com você! – Hermione perguntou.

- Não, não é isso... É que ela acha que...

- Que...?

- Que poderíamos ter um caso! – ele disse.

- Que nós o quê? – Hermione se espantou.

- Samantha acha que um homem e uma mulher não podem dividir um apartamento se não têm nenhum relacionamento além de amizade – Harry contou – Ela acha que nós poderíamos nos apaixonar e...

- Moramos juntos há quatro anos!

- Eu disse, mas ela parece não acreditar que somos apenas amigos – ele falou.

- Você não vai se mudar, vai? – o coração de Hermione bateu mais forte nesse momento. "Quem essa loira oxigenada pensa que é? Como pode querer tirar o Harry de mim?", perguntou-se em pensamento.

- Claro que não, Mione – ele segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa – Não vou deixar alguém que mal conheço mandar em minha vida. Se você quem me pedisse para ir embora...

- Oh Harry, eu nunca pediria isso – ele sorriu.

- Um dia isso vai ter que acontecer – Harry disse.

- Vai ter acontecer? Por quê? Você acha que um dia vai se cansar de mim? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Claro que não, sua boba – ela suspirou aliviada – Mas um dia você vai encontrar alguém, vai casar... E vai construir uma nova vida ao lado dessa pessoa – ela ficou calada. Apesar de já ter pensado em casar, ela nunca pensara que aquilo significava ter que se separar de Harry. Estava tão acostumada a presença dele, aos hábitos dele, a ele... Como conseguiria ficar longe? – O que foi?

- Nunca tinha pensado nisso – confessou – Eu...

- Nunca pensou em se separar de mim? – ela corou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não pense besteira, é que... Vivemos juntos há quatro anos, estou acostumada a conviver com você – Hermione falou.

- Eu entendo, sinto o mesmo – ela sorriu – Mas se minha namorada vê problemas em morarmos juntos, imagine minha esposa!

- Tem razão – Hermione sorriu sem jeito. "Se _eu_ fosse a esposa seria tudo mais fácil!", ela pensou. Depois engasgou com tal pensamento e teve uma crise de tosse. Harry deu-lhe água.

- Está melhor? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim – "Está louca! Você são amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S! Vocês nunca serão namorados muito menos marido e mulher! Tire essas idéias malucas da cabeça, Hermione Granger!", disse a si mesma.

- Posso saber o que se passa na cabeça da Srta. Granger? Você está corada!

- Claro que não – ela corou ainda mais. O que Harry pensaria se soubesse que ela estava pensando aquelas coisas?

- Hum... Deve ser algo constrangedor! – ele continuou a provocá-la – Talvez estivesse pensando em algo relacionado ao sexo!

- Harry, seu tarado! É você quem pensa nisso 24 horas por dia, não eu! – ele ria da vergonha dela.

- E quantas horas por dia você dedica a esse assunto? – Harry sorria de maneira "sexy" para Hermione.

- Harry James Potter é melhor parar agora mesmo ou...

- Vai me usar numa de suas fantasias sexuais? – ela que ainda tinha a mão atada a dele o beliscou – Hey! Isso doeu!

- Ótimo – ela sorriu vitoriosa, mas Harry não desistiu.

- Hum? Mione, você por acaso é masoquista? – perguntou ele justamente no momento em que o garçom chegara com os pratos.

- Aqui está o pedido – o garçom tentou manter-se sério, mas tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Obrigado – Harry disse e ele saiu. Hermione parecia que ia explodir, enquanto o moreno se segurava para não gargalhar.

- Você me paga, Harry! – ela o fulminou com o olhar.

- Precisa ver sua cara – ele disse. Hermione deu um suspiro, depois acabou rindo também.

Os dias se passaram, Hermione conseguiu reunir os jornalistas e conversar sobre o conteúdo que as matérias vinham tendo nos últimos meses. A melhora não veio logo de início, mas ela tinha esperanças que tudo desse certo. Chegou cansada do trabalho na sexta à noite. O apartamento estava vazio. Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, tomaria um banho, depois faria algo para comer.

- Mione? – Harry chegara enquanto ela ainda estava no banho – Você já está em casa?

- Sim! Estou tomando banho – ela gritou do banheiro de seu quarto. 

- Tenho um presente pra você – ele disse. Caminhou até o quarto dela e sentou na cama.

- Presente? – Hermione questionou desconfiada – O que você está querendo?

- Será que eu só posso presentear minha amiga quando quero algo em troca?

- Preciso responder? – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, preciso de um favor sim – Hermione gritou um "Eu sabia!".

- Já estou acabando, espera só mais alguns minutos.

- Certo – ele ficou no quarto dela com a caixa nas mãos. Sabia que não seria fácil convencê-la, mas não custaria tentar...

- Pronto – uns cinco minutos depois Hermione apareceu. Estava de roupão – O que você quer?

- Toma! Primeiro veja e diga se gostou – ele levantou da cama e entregou o presente.

- Ok – ela abriu a caixa. Havia um lindo vestido prateado – Nossa, Harry! É lindo!

- Que bom que gostou – ele tirou o vestido da caixa, depois guiou Hermione até um espelho. A envolveu por trás a fim de mostrar como ficaria o vestido – Em você vai ficar maravilhoso – disse perto do pescoço dela, provocando um arrepio nela.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, tentando não se alterar com aquela proximidade – E o que quer?

- Quero que use – eles ficaram frente e frente, ele ainda segurava o vestido. Estavam bem próximos.

- É claro que vou usar, basta ter uma ocasi... Não, não! Nem pensar! – ela disse adivinhando o que ele queria.

- Mas Mione, o que é que tem?

- Harry, é uma festa para pessoas ricas e famosas que contribuíram com alguma coisa para o mundo bruxo – falou sobre a festa do Ministério.

- Você me ajudou na batalha contra Voldemort.

- Harry, eu não me sentiria bem no meio dessas pessoas! – ela disse.

- Por favor, Mione. Prometo que não deixo ninguém te fazer de inferior – Harry segurou a mão dela – Não posso ir sozinho!

- E a Sam?

- Ela definitivamente não é o tipo de acompanhante para uma festa assim! Mione, ela é louca! Poderia ter ciúmes do garçom – ela sorriu.

- Harry, eu não sei... Eu sou só uma bruxa nascida trouxa, melhor amiga de Harry Potter!

- Você é a Hermione Granger, bruxa nascida trouxa com poderes incríveis, uma jornalista maravilhosa e melhor amiga do Harry – ele falou.

- Você tem certeza que quer a minha companhia?

- Não encontraria ninguém melhor que você para me acompanhar, Mione – Harry disse, fazendo-a sorrir. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, ele ainda segurava o vestido com uma das mãos, e a outra permanecia entrelaçada com a de Hermione.

A cena parecia estar se repetindo, seu coração disparou e a vontade de beijá-la voltou... "O que está acontecendo? É a Mione, sua melhor amiga!", ele pensava, mas de alguma maneira o olhar dela parecia hipnotizador. "Não se apaixone por seu melhor amigo, não se apaixone por seu melhor amigo!", Hermione dizia em pensamento, ele estava se aproximando. O clima foi quebrado por uma coruja que acabara de chegar, ela se afastou, seu rosto estava corado.

- É do Ministério – ele disse – As entradas para a festa.

- Ah... – ela disse abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa a procura de uma veste.

- Então amanhã, às nove horas – Harry falou.

- Certo! Nove horas! – ela se virou e sorriu. Harry retribuiu, saindo do quarto em seguida...

N/A: Hum... Finalmente as idéias vieram, ahauhauhauahuaha... Acho que já tenho uma noção de como será o próximo cap, talvez seja o último, num tenho certeza, depende do tamanho... :D Bom, aqui cap novo, num sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que tenham curtido!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_.Miss.H.Granger.:_ heheehhehe... Harry vai ficar ainda mais ciumentoo... :D Hum... O que aconteceu com o Krum! Digamos que ele a deixou, depois de um bom tempo de namoro, mas eu nem precisei esclarecer na historia (preguiça bateu na hora ¬¬ ). Aqui o segundo, espero q tenha curtido! Bjus!

_Dora Cardoso_: Que bom que vc curtiuuu:D Aqui o cap novo, espero que vc goste! Valeuz pelo comentário! Bjus!

_Miss Paula Granger_: Ahh, migaa... Mil perdoes por não ter te falado sobre a fic, é que eu num tinha te encontrado no MSN antes de postá-la... :D Num corte relações comigo n:D Ta aqui o cap novo, espero que vc tenha curtido! Ahh... Antes q me esqueça ¬¬ Será que já atualizou sua fic! Dp vc fala de mim... Vc ta demorando muito! ¬¬ Raí ai, viu! Poste logo:D Doroooo vc! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_FranN.Medeiros_: ahh... que bom que vc curti essa e outras fics minhas:D Atualizei... Espero que tenha gostado do capp:D Brigada pelo seu comentário! Bjus!

_MioneBruna_: É... Mais uma da Pink, eheheehhe... Fico feliz que tenha curtido essa nova... E faça a suas mesmo... Pink ta esperando... Qd postar eh só falar... Olha só gente... Mais uma autora dramática aí para o siteee! Oba...:D A fic dela é muito dez, e ela está me devendo umas shorts e songs, eu vou cobrar, hehehehheehe... Nunca prometa a Pink uma fic, ela sempre lhe cobrará, ahauahuahauahua ¬¬ Num ligue, estou meio doida esses tempo:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Thamila Moliterno_: Hum... Acho que daqui pro final deve ter alguma cena mais... Como vc mesmo disse, "caliente", hehehehehehehehe...! Ainda num teve bju nesse cap tb, mas acho que num vai demorar... :DEspero q tenha curtido o cap! Valeuz por comentar! Bjus!

_Thai_: Ahh, que isso... Num precisa se desculpar, portanto que vc de uma passadinha nas fics... Super feliz por vc ter gostado sobrinha... Hum... Neh Richard num... É Robert! Hauahauauahauaha... Primeiro nm q me veio na hora, mas tb, tinha acabado de ler "Anjos e demônios"... O Robert Langdon ficou na minha cabeça, ahuahauahuaha... Super fofo ele:D aqui a atualização, espero que tenha curtido! Brigada por comentar! Mil bjus p vc!

_Lut Potter_:D Ahh... Que bom que vc curtiu a fic:D Num demorei muito n, e ta aqui o cap novo, espero que vc goste! Valeuz por comentar! Grande bju!

_Jane Malfoy_: Oieee... Assim que der passo correndo lá na sua fic sim! Um dia desses eu fui, pq vc tinha dito q tinha cap novo, mas num tinha ¬¬ Oh lá, viu! É bom ter cap novo pra mim... Vc ta demorando muito:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_LilaGranger_: hauauhauahuhauahua... Exploração da irmã HH ¬¬ Oh pra isso... :D Brincadeira, escrevo com a maior alegria! Seis meses... Hum, eu espero ter idéias pra passar durante esse tempo escrevendo sim! Que bom q curtiu o promeiro cap, maninha, espero q goste desse tb! Grande bju! Brigada por comentar!

_Camila Heloisa_: Super feliz por vc estar curtindo a fic... Num demorei muito naum, está aqui o cap novo, espero que tenha curtido! Vou passar na sua sim, assim que puder leio os caps e deixo um comentario, oks:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Leleu3_:D Que bom que ta curtindo essa fic, e tb curte outras minhasss:D ahh... Num demorei muito naum, ta aqui cap novo, espero que vc goste! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

_Tami_: Ahhh... No problems, afilhada do core... Entendo q vc tem outras coisas p fazer, n precisa ter pressa.. Pink ficará feliz sempre que der p vc ler:D Que bom q curtiu o cap, ta aqui a atualizaçao espero que goste:D Hum... "Memórias do meu coração" sofrerá uma "reforma"... Exclui os caps velhos, mas hj já tem prólogo novo e diferente... Eu fiquei meio empacada, demorei demais p atualizar e acabei me perdendo na fic, entaum... Tive outras ideias, mas vou aproveitar a idéia central! Espero que vc goste da mudança:D Brigada por seu comentário! Grande bju! Love-te!

_Gabrielli Oliveira_: Ahh... Que bom que vc ta curtindo a fic... Aqui o segundo cap, espero que vc goste:D Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

N/A 3: Próximo capitulo em breve pra vcs...! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na minha fic:D Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

Apesar de não ter que ir para o Profeta aos sábados, Hermione acordou cedo. Tinha algumas coisas relacionadas ao trabalho para fazer. Há pouquíssimo tempo havia sido promovida, mas seu empenho estava dando resultados. Logo nas primeiras edições do jornal já recebera elogios. Estava envolta por diversos pergaminhos espalhados pela cama quando Harry apareceu.

- Bom dia, Mione – ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe a face demoradamente.

- Bom dia, Harry – Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

- Se Hermione não vai até o café da manhã... O café da manhã vem até Hermione – ela sorriu ainda mais, Harry tinha uma bandeja maravilhosa nas mãos.

- Fez tudo isso pra mim? – perguntou ela, deixando de lado um pouco o trabalho, para sentar com Harry numa mesinha que havia em seu quarto.

- Você sabe que faço qualquer coisa por você – Hermione corou com o comentário – Eu já disse que fica linda quando fica assim vermelha?

- Melhor parar, Potter – ela disse em tom desafiador tentando voltar à cor normal – Ou...

- Ou?

- Eu não vou com você à festa hoje! – ela disse.

- Não! Isso é golpe baixo! – eles sorriram um para o outro – Ainda vou descobrir...

- Descobrir o quê?

- Porque adoro ficar aqui com você – Harry falou olhando-a nos olhos – Você... É tão diferente das outras mulheres – por um momento aquilo fez o coração de Hermione disparar - Eu me apaixonaria por você se não fosse minha melhor amiga – só que o segundo comentaria pareceu jogar um balde de água fria nela.

- E quem disse que eu ia querer que se apaixonasse por mim? – ela tentou revidar. Harry pareceu sentir-se ofendido.

- Ei... Por que não?

- Porque... Porque... – ela não tinha motivos para não querer que Harry se apaixonasse por ela, até porque conhecia o amigo, sabia que quando ele gostava realmente de uma mulher era o namorado mais perfeito que existia.

- Ah... Você não tem uma razão para não querer que eu me apaixonasse por você – ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Convencido! – ela deu língua para ele, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

- Linda! – ela corou. Harry estava adorando deixá-la encabulada – Mas agora preciso ir! – ele levantou da cadeira e beijou-lhe a face novamente – Se alimente direitinho!

- Sim, papai.

- Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinha... – ela sorriu. A campainha tocou – Deixa que eu mesmo atendo!

- Se for pra mim basta gritar... – Hermione pediu.

- Pode deixar – Harry saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Como Harry não gritou, ela imaginou que a pessoa que chegara queria falar com ele mesmo. Algum tempo depois, Harry chega bufando de raiva, com um buquê de rosas brancas nas mãos.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? Por que essa irritação toda? – perguntou ela, percebendo só pela expressão do amigo – Por acaso foi a Sam que mandou para você?

- Não... A não ser que a Sam tenha mudado de nome para Robert – ele comentou sarcasticamente, mas Hermione nem deu importância. Correu para perto dele.

- Do Robert? Ah... Que fofo que ele é – Hermione tomou o buquê das mãos de Harry, e cheirou as flores. Harry pareceu se indignar ainda mais.

- Será que dava pra me dizer quem é esse talzinho aí? – perguntou ele com cara de poucos amigos, Hermione procurava o cartão.

- É um colega de trabalho – deixou as flores sobre a cama e começou a ler o cartão.

- E desde quando colegas de trabalho mandam flores pra você?

- Olha só o que ele escreveu – Hermione ignorou completamente a pergunta de Harry – "Hermione, espero que goste das flores. Lembrei de você quando as vi, e não pude resistir a comprá-las. Nosso almoço amanhã está de pé, não é mesmo? Com carinho, Robert!".

- Que cartão mais sem graça – Harry comentou, azedo.

- Ah... Harry! Nem vem que não tem... Ele foi muito simpático – Hermione sorriu, enquanto conjurava um vaso para as flores.

- Será que dava para me explicar quem é esse cara afinal?

- Já disse, é um colega de trabalho – ela falou – Mora perto daqui, encontrei-o alguns dias atrás. Ah... Foi com ele que comemorei minha promoção!

- No dia que você chegou tarde em casa... – Harry não estava gostando nada daquele "talzinho". Primeiro, por ele ter comemorado com Hermione antes dele; segundo, por ser tão "simpático".

- Isso! No dia em que me convenceu de que não posso ficar me escondendo do mundo! – Hermione falou – Que me incentivou a me divertir mais, e quem sabe assim encontrar meu grande amor?

- Eu fiz isso? – ele perguntou se arrependendo na mesma hora.

- Ah, Harry... Você estava certo – ela se aproximou e o abraçou – Não posso achar que todos meus relacionamentos estão fadados ao fracasso só porque um deu errado.

- Eu concordo com essa parte, mas...

- Talvez Robert não seja o homem da minha vida, ou encontrar alguém que me complete e me ame como eu mereço seja quase impossível, mas... Se eu ficar parada de braços cruzados é que não vou encontrar ninguém...

- Você tem a mim – Hermione sorriu.

- Sim, e sou muito feliz por isso, mas um dia você também vai encontrar alguém especial, Harry, e vai construir uma nova vida ao lado dessa pessoa – Hermione disse o encarando – Eu também quero construir uma vida com alguém...

- Entendo, mas... Ainda acho que esse Robert...

- Harry, você nem o conhece! – Hermione lembrou.

- Mesmo assim, eu não gostei dele – ele parecia decidido.

- Ah, mas veja só... Lembrei que o Robert vai estar presente na festa hoje à noite... Ele é um dos repórteres que vai cobrir a festa! – ela comentou – Posso apresentar vocês lá, aí sim, você vai dizer se foi ou não com a cara dele...

- Hoje à noite, não é? Hum... – ele cerrou os olhos e deu um sorriso maroto.

Estava quase na hora que combinara com Harry. Faltava apenas colocar alguns acessórios, como brincos e colar. Já usava o vestido maravilhoso que Harry lhe dera, prendera os cabelos num coque alto, deixando apenas umas mechas cacheadas soltas. Estava impecável. Quando finalmente terminou, ficou algum tempo mirando-se frente ao espelho, até que ouviu batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar? – era Harry.

- Só um instante – ela pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta, abrindo-a em seguida – Pronto, podemos ir! – Harry ficou parado alguns instantes, apenas admirando-a. Há tempos não a via tão linda e arrumada como naquele momento. Ela corou sob o olhar dele.

- Você está perfeita – foi tudo que ele disse.

- Obrigada! – ele se aproximou e beijou Hermione no rosto.

- Já estou até com ciúmes – disse ele – Tenho certeza que vai atrair olhares de toda a festa!

- Não seja exagerado! – Hermione deu um tapa leve nele.

- Podemos ir? – ela confirmou com a cabeça. Eles então deixaram o apartamento.

O lugar onde seria a festa já estava lotado. Várias pessoas famosas, ricas, influentes estavam lá. Assim que entraram, como Harry imaginara, a atenção se voltou para Hermione. Ela estava realmente deslumbrante. Contudo, o que a deixava ainda mais atraente, na opinião dele, era o jeito inibido dela. Hermione sabia que se tornara alvo de vários olhares, mas não se tornava exibida, ao contrário, o rubor tomava suas face, e a vergonha era visível. Harry achava-a ainda mais bonita nesses momentos.

- Oh, Senhor Potter veio! – era o Ministro da Magia. Aproximou-se de Harry e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Boa noite, senhor – Harry cumprimentou. O ministro virou para Hermione.

- E que bela acompanhante, trouxestes – ele pegou a mão de Hermione e beijou.

- Boa noite, senhor Ministro – Hermione falou.

- Hermione Granger – Harry apresentou.

- Ah, a senhorita Granger – o ministro pareceu estudar Hermione, depois reparou no olhar ameaçador que Harry lhe lançou, e reprimiu o comentário sobre ela ser nascida trouxa – É um prazer conhecê-la, espero que aprecie a festa!

- Obrigada – quando ficaram sozinhos, Hermione respirou mais aliviada.

- Eu disse que ninguém a trataria de modo diferente! – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Ah, Harry... Você acha que não reparei no olhar que lançou para ele? Certamente, ele não arriscaria aborrecer aquele que derrotou Voldemort! – Hermione falou.

- Desculpe-me, mas não queria correr o risco de estragar nossa noite devido a algum comentário desnecessário – ele a encarou.

- Obrigada – ela o abraçou.

- Quer dançar?

- Sim, vamos – eles foram para uma pista de dança, onde vários casais dançavam juntinhos. Sentir Hermione tão perto o deixou um pouco perturbado, algo estava acontecendo, mas Harry não conseguia dizer o que era. Naquele momento, ficar ao lado dela era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Sem saber exatamente porque, Harry beijou o pescoço dela, sentido-a se arrepiar. Hermione continuou dançando, não entedia a atitude dele, mas gostara. Tinha que admitir que gostava de estar nos braços dele, dos beijos... O toque dos lábios de Harry em sua pele provocou uma sensação maravilhosa. Sorriu. Como ela não pareceu se incomodar, ele ficou tranqüilo. Uns instantes depois, beijou novamente.

A atenção dele voltou-se para dois homens à sua frente, como estavam dançando, Hermione estava de costas para os dois. Um deles era um conhecido político do mundo bruxo, o outro, com pergaminhos nos mãos, parecia um repórter. "Robert!", pensou Harry. Irritou-se. Estava tudo tão bem naquele momento, por que ele tinha que aparecer justo agora? "Deve ser mesmo o talzinho... Não acredito que Hermione se empolgou com isso aí... Sou mais eu!", Harry dizia em pensamento. A irritação por Robert transformando-se em algo que ele desconhecia...

- Harry... – Hermione o chamou, mas por estar ocupado xingando Robert mentalmente, não a ouviu – Harry!

- Quê? – ele pareceu despertar.

- Vou ao banheiro – ela disse.

- Eu te levo! – Harry evitou que Hermione se virasse.

- Não precisa, tem um al...

- Lá tem outro, veja – ele apontou para longe de Robert.

- Harry, eu vi um mais perto – Hermione não entendia o amigo.

- Mas Mione, não seja preguiçosa! Vamos – segurando a mão dela, rumou em direção aos banheiros que ficavam no extremo oposto do salão.

- Quem te entende... – ela murmurou sorrindo. Harry ficou esperando do lado de fora. Inesperadamente, Robert apareceu perto dele.

- Senhor Potter! – Robert estendeu a mão, a qual, só para não ser mal educado, Harry aceitou.

- Boa noite – disse rispidamente, "Mas que inferno! Eu devo ser azarado mesmo!", resmungou mentalmente.

- Sou Robert Summer, repórter do Profeta Diário! Será que poderia me conceder uma...

- Não, sinto muito – Harry o cortou, deixando o repórter sem ação – Vim aproveitar a festa, estou esperando minha namorada e não gostaria de ser entrevistado!

- Ah, claro... Compreendo! – Robert já ia embora, e Harry estava para comemorar quando Hermione apareceu.

- Robert! – ela disse sorrindo. Harry soltou um muxoxo quase inaudível.

- Hermione! – ele a olhou admirado – Você está linda! – Hermione sorriu encabulada.

- Obrigada. E então, como andam as entrevistas? Espero ter várias para colocar na segunda-feira! – Hermione falou.

- Tenho várias sim, tentei uma com o senhor Potter, mas ele não poderá conceder – Harry teve vontade de lançar uma maldição imperdoável em Robert.

- Ah, eu até tentaria convencê-lo do contrário, mas sei que Harry odeia a imprensa – Hermione comentou sorrindo.

- Eu entendo, vou deixá-lo aproveitar a festa com a namorada! – Robert disse.

- Namorada? Que namorada? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Oras, amor... Por que esconder mais? – Harry segurou em sua cintura, quem sabe Hermione não aceitaria a "mentira".

- Q-quê? – Hermione olhou confusa para Harry, Robert ficou boquiaberto.

- Você está namorando ele? Pensei que eram só amigos! – Robert perguntou.

- Estamos apaixonados! – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Somos apenas amigos! Harry James Potter! – Hermione o olhou irritada – Que história é essa?

- Ah, Mi... Desculpa – Harry fez cara de inocente – É que eu não queria dar entrevista, então disse que você era minha namorada...

- Que bom! - Robert olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Ao olhar para Harry e notar o olhar fulminante que ele lançava até encolheu os ombros – Bem... Eu vou tentar conseguir mais entrevistas, com licença! Nos vemos amanhã, Hermione!

- OK! – ela respondeu. Ficou sozinha com Harry novamente – Agora pode ir explicando que história foi essa...

- Mione, eu já...

- Harry! – ela insistiu. Ele deu um suspiro derrotado.

- Eu estava com ciúmes, ok? – disse e desviou o olhar. Hermione sorriu.

- Ciúmes?

- É, esse talzinho aí... Quem ele pensa que é pra aparecer assim do nada e tentar te afastar de mim? – Harry parecia indignado, Hermione riu mais – Não ria, estou falando sério!

- Seu bobo! Ninguém vai me afastar de você! – ela disse – Se eu pensasse assim toda vez que você arranja namorada, ficaria louca!

- Desculpa? – ele fez cara triste.

- Ok, eu desculpo! – ela o puxou para um abraço – Mas só porque eu te amo! – disse sorrindo, sem poder ver a expressão de Harry ao ouvir isso...

N/A 1: AÊÊÊÊÊ... Depois de algum tempo sumida (culpem meu pc, foi ele quem não deixou a minha pessoa escrever ¬¬ ), voltei p atualizar a fic:D Tenhu a impressao q o cap n ficou lá essas coisas, mas ta aqui... Acredito que o próximo seja o ultimo! Perdoem-me qualquer coisa, mas eu realmente n tinha muitas idéias p essa fic, como disse só tinha um titulo ¬¬ hauhauahuahuahuaha, ninguém merece eu n... Espero que gostem!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Lila_: Maninhaaaaaaaa do coreee:D Fico feliz q tenha curtido o cap, esse num ta lá essas coisas, mas espero q goste:D Brigada por comentar! Love-tee sister! Kiss for you!

_Thamila Moliterno_: Ah... Pode deixar, se eu escrever as cenas "calientes" e num ficarem boas eu excluo, ehehehehehe... :D Mas garanto que beijo no proximo cap já tem:D Eu juro q naum fiz crise de abstinência, foi o pc q deu problema, mas ta aqui o cap, espero q curta! Mil perdoes pela demora, mas a culpa foi do pc q pifou:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Camila Heloisa_: Hum... OK, eu entendo q vc seja RH, mas eu adoraria q tivesse HH em sua fic, eheheheheh, mas td bem... :D Bem, n vamos discutir shipper aqui, eu queria q HH ficasse juntos, mas fazer o que:D Espero q tenha curtido, n ta essas coisas toda, mas espero q goste! Aumentar a fic! Oo Acho que naum, tow sem idéias... Acredito q o próximo já seja o ultimo:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Miss Paula Granger_: Ahh... Momento HH teve um pouco agora, mas eu prometo q no próximo vez mais:D É neh! Sua fic até hj ¬¬ quero ver qd a senhortia vai atualizar... Brigada por comentar, e vê se atualiza logo! Bjuss!

_Anny Chien_: É, realmente a fic já ta cabando... :D Dez caps! Num, é muitoo... Num vou escrever tudo isso n, Pink sem idéias... ¬¬ Acho q o cap ta um horror : ( mas espero q goste! A namoradinha do Harry é ciumenta, mas ela nem apareceu nesse cap, ahauahuahaua, mas no próximo ela volta... :D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Nani_: Sobrinhaaa... Tia Pink naum é má num, hauahauhauahua... :D Ok, talvez só um pouquinho, mas é necessário, se n vcs naum voltavam o ler minhas fics : ( Como agora por exemplo, tow achando q o cap ficou podre, mas quem sabe o pessoal n volte p ler o próximo p saber o que acontece neh:D Brigada por comentar, tia naum é má n, viu:D Doro vc! Bjus!

_M!A_: Que bom q curtiu o cap, esse novo n ta legalz n, mas espero q goste:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_FranN.Medeiros_: Bom, o terceiro naum foi o ultimo, mas acredito q o quarto cap seja... :D Tow sem ideias, é praticamente impossível alongar tanto a fic, ehheheheheheh... :D O Robert apareceu de novo p encher a vida de Harry, mas isso até q foi necessário p "despertá-lo", hauahuahuahauaha... :D Espero q goste do cap! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Thai_: Dear niece... I really loved your coment in English! Thanks a lot, I'm so happy cause you're enjoying my fic:D ahuahauahauahua, eu tb gosto de "falar" em inglês, Thai, tem problema n, viu:D dsculpa se demorei um pokito p atualizar, mas ta aqui... Ah, respondendo sua pergunta... Não, Robert n quer a Mione só pq ela virou editora chefe n, ele realmente está gostando dela... :D Ele é um bom rapaz, hauahauhua, só q a Mione já tem um par perfeito ; )) Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Charlotte Kathleen Jones_: Ah, q bom q ta curtindo a fic... O cap novo n ta lá essas coisas, mas espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_MaPotter_: Fico feliz de saber q vc ta curtindo a fic, milll perdoes pela demora, mas a culpa foi do pc, q naum me deixou escrever nda por um tempo... Mas ta aqui, espero q curta:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Mione03_: Ahh... Que bom q curtiu essa fic tb, ta aqui o cap novo, espero q vc goste:D A Mione resolveu seguir os conselhos de Harry e sair um pouco, mas acho q ele mesmo se arrependeu de ter dado o conselho ¬¬ hauahauhauha, sorry, tow achando o cap ruim, mas eu tava sem idéias. Espero q mesmo assim vc curta! Bjus! Brigada por comentar!

N/A 3: Eu vou tentar fazer um cap final bem legalz, oks:D Agradeço a todos q leram, comentaram e votarammm! Grande bju! Brigadaa! PinkPotter : )


	4. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo IV

- Eu estava com ciúmes, ok? – disse e desviou o olhar. Hermione sorriu.

- Ciúmes?

- É, esse talzinho aí... Quem ele pensa que é pra aparecer assim do nada e tentar te afastar de mim? – Harry parecia indignado, Hermione riu mais – Não ria, estou falando sério!

- Seu bobo! Ninguém vai me afastar de você! – ela disse – Se eu pensasse assim toda vez que você arranja namorada, ficaria louca!

- Desculpa? – ele fez cara triste.

- Ok, eu desculpo! – ela o puxou para um abraço – Mas só porque eu te amo! – disse sorrindo, sem poder ver a expressão de Harry ao ouvir isso...

"Burro, idiota, estúpido!", ele dizia mentalmente enquanto correspondia ao abraço de Hermione. "Como pôde ser tão cego, Harry Potter? Você simplesmente ama Hermione! Por isso que está com ciúmes, por isso que não consegue amar outra mulher... Porque é dela que você gosta!", Harry deu um suspiro. Quando se soltaram, encarou Hermione e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- O que foi o quê?

- Esse olhar... Eu não conheço esse olhar – Hermione disse sorrindo. Harry a beijou na testa.

- É apenas um olhar... – Harry foi interrompido por uma voz aguda atrás de si.

- Amiga não é? Até parece que eu ia engolir essa história – ele não precisaria virar para saber que era Samy, sua namorada.

- Olha, Samy... – Harry tentou se explicar, mas foi inútil.

- Como assim "Olha Samy"? Não diga que vai ter a cara de pau de tentar se explicar! – a mulher bufava de raiva. Harry, contudo, permanecia com as mãos na cintura de Hermione.

- Na verdade, eu...

- Eu não acredito... Eu sabia! Quero ver se agora você não vai me dar razão... Quero você fora daquele apartamento hoje mesmo! – Samy disse em tom imperativo. Hermione, porém, estava começando a si irritar com a gritaria da outra, a qual estava começando a chamar a atenção. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era?

- Não – Harry respondeu, as duas mulheres o encararam – Isso mesmo que ouviu. Não vou deixar o apartamento, não vou deixar Hermione!

- Se você não deixá-la, termino tudo com você!

- Ótimo, então está tudo terminado – Samy ficou boquiaberta – Sinto muito, mas jamais abriria mão de Hermione.

- Está dizendo que vai me trocar por ela? – Samy perguntou atordoada.

- Entenda como quiser – Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e a guiou para outro lugar.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Potter! Não pode me largar assim! – Samy gritou, mas Harry não olhou pra trás; seguiu com Hermione para a outra extremidade do salão.

- Sinto muito – ele disse.

- O quê? – questionou Hermione sem entender.

- Sinto muito que tenha passado por isso – eles pararam num lugar mais calmo, com poucas pessoas.

- Ah, Harry – Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto dele – Você não tem nada que se desculpar, não foi sua culpa.

- Ela é louca... – ele comentou.

- Eu sei! – ambos sorriram. Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o baixou delicadamente, a fim de beijar sua testa – Mas também sei que existe alguém especial para você em algum lugar.

- E se ela não souber? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso triste.

- O quê?

- Que eu estou esperando por ela – ele completou.

- Ela saberá... Quando ela descobrir que você a ama, certamente saberá que é a escolhida – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- Estarei torcendo para que esteja certa – ele pegou a mão dela, e beijou – Quer dançar mais?

- Sim – ela respondeu.

A sensação de ter Hermione perto de si era maravilhosa; não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao que sentia por ela. Senti-la em seus braços só o fazia desejar que aquele momento durasse para sempre, pois assim, ela era só dele. Apenas dele. Sentiu Hermione abraçá-lo mais e aspirar seu perfume. A respiração dela em seu pescoço provocou um leve arrepio. Algumas músicas depois, decidiram que estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Harry estava estranhamente quieto, pensava Hermione. Quando desejou boa noite, ele beijou-lhe demoradamente o rosto. O viu seguir para o quarto, algo havia acontecido. Sentou no sofá, enquanto recordava as últimas horas. Seria o rompimento com Samy? Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabia que não era aquela a razão. Lembrou o novo olhar dele, era diferente, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo; muito bom, ela ressaltava. 

Ainda puxando na mente, tentou recordar quando o olhar dele mudara... Não saberia nunca... Apenas notara depois da conversa rápida, após o encontro com Robert. O que ela havia dito? O que havia acontecido? "É, esse talzinho aí... Quem ele pensa que é pra aparecer assim do nada e tentar te afastar de mim?", sorriu lembrando as palavras dele; ninguém seria capaz de afastá-la dele. Harry tornara-se uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Voltou às lembranças da festa... Ele se desculpara, aquela fora a última vez que o vira antes do olhar novo? Que acontecera depois? Recostou a cabeça em uma almofada, fechando os olhos em seguida. Estava cansada, seu pés doíam. Abriu os olhos para consultar o relógio, três horas da manhã. Ajeitou-se no sofá, e ali mesmo adormeceu. Não saberia nunca quanto tempo havia se passado até ter aquele sonho... Não era bem um sonho, apenas flashbacks rápidos da noite anterior.

_- Eu estava com ciúmes, ok? – disse e desviou o olhar. Hermione sorriu.___

_- Ciúmes? ___

_- É, esse talzinho aí... Quem ele pensa que é pra aparecer assim do nada e tentar te afastar de mim? – Harry parecia indignado, Hermione riu mais – Não ria, estou falando sério!___

_- Seu bobo! Ninguém vai me afastar de você! – ela disse – Se eu pensasse assim toda vez que você arranja namorada, ficaria louca!___

_- Desculpa? – ele fez cara triste.___

_- Ok, eu desculpo! – ela o puxou para um abraço – Mas só porque eu te amo!_

Aquela lembrança se repetiu por cerca de três vezes, até que Hermione despertou. O sol já estava nascendo. Ela levantou do sofá. "Mas só porque te amo"... Ela havia dito aquilo; e não deixava de ser verdade. Mas era apenas como um amigo, não era? O amor que sentia por Harry era no sentido fraternal da palavra, por isso, de vez em quando sentia ciúmes das namoradas dele... Ou queria estar ao lado dele... Ou até mesmo beijá-lo? Não sentimos vontade de beijar irmãos, e ela sentira vontade de beijá-lo, e mais de uma vez... Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, parando no meio da sala. Ao levantar o rosto, mirou sua imagem num espelho... Seu olhar acabara de mudar...

- Ela acabou de descobrir, Harry – Hermione murmurou para si mesma. Depois, rumou até seu quarto, precisava tomar um banho e falar com alguém...

Estava cansado; a noite fora bem longa, e não pôde parar um só minuto durante a festa. Seu corpo e sua mente precisavam de pelo menos, mais três ou quatro horas de sono, antes de levantar. Contudo, uma batida incessante na porta o fez despertar. O relógio marcava seis e meia da manhã. Quem estaria em sua casa, às seis e meia? Levantou resmungando alguma coisa; depois, seguiu para sala ainda sonolento. Ao abrir a porta, todo sono pareceu desaparecer.

- Hermione? – Robert indagou boquiaberto – O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Desculpe o horário, mas... Precisava falar com você – Hermione sentia-se extremamente culpada por ter aparecido tão cedo, mas não queria esperar mais.

- Claro... Entre, por favor – Hermione entrou; Robert a guiou até a sala, apontando o sofá para que se sentasse.

- Eu pedi a uma amiga seu endereço – ela explicou – Desculpe também por vir sem avisar.

- Não tem problema – Robert sorriu – Então... O que queria falar comigo?

- Robert... Eu sinto muito, mas não posso almoçar com você hoje.

- Ah, Hermione. Se era isso, poderia ter mandado uma coruja; juro que entenderia – ele disse.

- Não é apenas isso – ele a olhou bem nos olhos – Você sempre foi muito simpático comigo lá no Profeta, e eu realmente gosto de você, mas...

- Você descobriu que ama o Potter!

- Bem... É... Mas... – ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Eu já imaginava que vocês tinham alguma coisa.

- Não! Nós não temos... Pelo menos ainda não... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – A verdade é que só descobri isso há algumas horas atrás; acho que Harry também.

- Entendi. Eu sempre achei que você era especial, mas agora eu tenho certeza – ele sentou ao lado de Hermione – Obrigado por ter vindo aqui; por ter tido a consideração de falar comigo.

- Vim porque... Imaginei que sentia algo por mim – ele corou um pouco – Acreditei que você pudesse ser aquele homem por quem me apaixonaria novamente, mas... Eu já estava apaixonada. Você também é muito especial, Robert e eu não queria te magoar.

- Você não me magoou – ele segurou a mão dela, beijando-a em seguida – Mas eu queria ter sido esse homem, queria que tivesse se apaixonado por mim – Hermione corou um pouco.

- Sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Hermione levantou, sentia-se mais tranqüila agora – Será que... Poderia pedir uma última coisa?

- Sim – eles ficaram frente a frente.

- Você me daria um beijo? Um único beijo? – ela não esperava um pedido como aquele. Mirou Robert por alguns instantes, ele realmente poderia ter sido seu grande amor, se já não amasse Harry. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto dele, e o puxou delicadamente. Depois, o beijou nos lábios, com carinho.

- Agora eu preciso ir – ela falou, vendo um sorriso bobo nos lábios dele.

- Claro. Tenha um bom dia, Hermione – Robert a levou até a porta.

- Bom dia – ela o olhou pela ultima vez naquele dia. Então, trocaram beijos nas bochechas – Nos vemos amanhã, no jornal?

- Com certeza! – ele piscou – Ah... Boa sorte!

- Obrigada! – Hermione sorriu, depois deixou o lugar.

Andava de um lado para outro; não era possível! Como, às sete horas da manhã, Hermione poderia não estar em casa? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando nervosismo. Era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia em menos de uma semana! Hermione não podia ficar saindo sem avisá-lo. Harry repetia aquilo, tentando não dar ouvidos a uma parte de si que o lembrava de que Hermione não lhe devia explicações. A zoada da porta abrindo o fez voltar sua atenção para a direção da entrada da casa.

- Bom dia – Hermione falou com um pequeno sorriso. Vê-lo, fez suas bochechas corarem.

- Onde é que você estava? – Harry se aproximou dela – Você sabe que horas são? – Hermione sorriu.

- É a segunda vez que usa as mesmas perguntas, deveria mudar um pouco, Harry – ela brincou.

- Não faça brincadeiras numa hora dessas! Já lhe pedi para não sair sem deixar ao menos um bilhete! Como acha que eu fico quando acordo e não te encontro em casa?

- Uma gracinha.

- C-como? – ele estava perplexo com a calma dela.

- Você fica uma gracinha quando está assim, todo nervosinho – ela sorriu. Harry soltou um muxoxo, enquanto sentava no sofá – Ah, Harry, me desculpa. Juro que não foi por mal, apenas não deu tempo.

- Eu morro de preocupação, fico achando que aconteceu alguma coisa – Hermione sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu estou bem, precisava apenas conversar com o Robert – ouvir o nome do outro fez Harry mudar d expressão.

- Ah, tudo bem – ele ia levantar, mas Hermione o impediu – O que foi?

- Não quer saber o que fui conversar com ele? – perguntou ela. Harry desviou o olhar, sabia que se machucaria se ficasse e escutasse.

- Não, Mione – ela o impediu de levantar novamente.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Fui lá me desculpar porque não poderia almoçar com ele hoje.

- Não vão almoçar juntos?

- Não, não vamos – ela sorriu.

- Por quê? Digo... Vocês brigaram? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Também não. Eu apenas descobri, Harry – Hermione acariciou o rosto dele com carinho.

- Descobriu? Descobriu o quê?

- Que você me ama – Harry corou violentamente, desviando o olhar do de Hermione.

- Eu? Mas...

- Negas o que sentes por mim? – indagou; Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Não, não posso negar.

- Então olhe pra mim, Harry – ela pediu, mas ele não olhou – Olhe pra mim e descubra também o que eu sinto – aos poucos, Harry virou o rosto, até que os olhares se encontraram. O coração dela batia forte, desejando que ele também a entendesse com um olhar – Você vê? Consegue ver o que sinto por ti?

Mas Harry não responde com palavras. Uma de suas mãos é direcionada ao rosto dela, e ele acaricia a pele dela. Seus dedos tocam os lábios dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Harry ajeitou-se no sofá, trazendo o corpo de Hermione para mais próximo do seu; eles se olharam por uns segundos, ambos sorriram. Então, lentamente, ela começou a sentir a respiração dele bem perto do seu rosto, até que os lábios se tocaram. Aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros, que ambos já deram.

- Eu consigo – ele sussurrou perto dos lábios dela – E isso me torna o homem mais feliz que possa existir.

- Eu te amo, Harry – ele sorriu, perguntando-se mentalmente como demoraram tanto para notar aquilo.

- Também você, Mione – Harry respondeu – Ele não veio; sempre esteve aqui.

- Ele quem? – perguntou ela sem entender, seus braços envolta do pescoço dele.

- O amor – eles sorriram – Você disse que estava esperando-o, mas ele sempre esteve aqui.

- Graças a Merlim – Hermione sorriu enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo!

FIM! 

N/A: ¬¬ Num sei pq invento essas shorts... Well... Aqui o último cap, ta meio sem graça, but... Espero q gostem! Tentei fazer o melhor possível, contudo, Pink está numa fase de bloqueio imaginativo... ¬¬ Outro dia tento escrever algo mais legalz:D


End file.
